Genesect in space
by gemerl720 post
Summary: The sequel fanfiction to "N the king of team plasma," Genesect moves out of Unova and into the Kalos region. Until it was invaded by the I.A.S. (Infected Alien Squad) led by the Infected Tentacruel King Overlord and his army of Infected Tentacools. What will happen next...
1. Moving in

The story begins with Genesect inside the luggage of Pokemon Bank Movers truck. The truck parks on the shipping boat to the Kalos. The boat moves away out of the Team Plasma Triangle.

Genesect unzips the bag and hopped out of the bag. He zips the bag that he got out. Then he moves crawls to door in front of the truck. "Ok, how do I get to the front row?" Said Genesect. He spotted the manual and Genesect grabbed it and opened the book. It shows the map that directly points "you are here" in the trunk, there is a door in the middle seat out of the trunk. Genesect opens the door by pushing the middle seat in the front row. Then he sits in the passenger seat in the front row and then he closes the middle seat. Genesect fastened his seatbelts.

The boat docks to Ambrette town, the truck drives out of the boat and into the road. Genesect begins to play with his Nintendo 3ds. He plays Super Mario 3d Land. They made it to Lumiose City. The truck parks to the Lumiose City Condos parking lot and Genesect obtains the bags from the movers. "Have a nice day Genesect." Said the Pokemon Bank Mover driver. The truck drives away, Genesect holds a lot of bags and he goes directly to the Lumiose City Condos front door.


	2. Genesect's destiny

Genesect goes to the front desk in the Lumiose City Condos. "Welcome to Lumiose City Condos how may I help you sir?" Said the employee. "One room please, on the top floor." Replied Genesect. Genesect signs his signature in the book and then the employee give the room key card to Genesect.

The employee moves the luggage to the elevator including Genesect. They all went to the top floor of Lumiose City Condos. "Your room sir." Said the employee. Genesect moves into his room and unpacking his stuff.

Thirty minutes later he sets up his White Wii U and begins playing with his White Wii U. He is playing Super Mario 3d World while watching Verizon Fios on Demand. Genesect was famished, he dialed the number to order some wings.

"Ding dong." The doorbell rang. Genesect opened the door and the delivery is here. He received some wings. "Om nom nom! This is so scrumptious!" Said Genesect. He pulls out a hand sanitizer and washes his limbs. Then he continues to play his Wii U and watch Verizon Fios on demand. His tummy was not yet full that he can have another bite… Genesect developed a loud belch. "My, those wings are so good." Said Genesect. Since he made a loud belch, his tummy is not full still. Genesect ordered another box load of wings.

The door knocks with the "Super Mario Bros." rhythm. Genesect opened the door and the delivery is here again. "Party punch!" Said Genesect and the delivery. Genesect's limbs and the delivery's hand are launched out of their arms like a missile. The limbs and the hands made a wireless fist bump with a cool explosion. Genesect obtained the wings again. He sat down on the bed and began eating the wings again. He slurped the wingettes like a huge vacuum cleaner. The slurp was so hard that the wingettes are ripped free from the bone.

Genesect received a message from Miiverse on his Nintendo 3ds. It is an abrupt message from Red Genesect. Genesect reads "Dear Genesect, It is me Red Genesect or Shiny Genesect. The I.A.S. (Infected Alien Squad) is going to invade the Kalos region. It came from outer space in planet Saturn in the 9th dimension. They look like Tentacools but it is the color of Deoxys. The leader is the Infected Tentacruel King Overlord, he is most powerful and dangerous. It looks like an ordinary Tentacruel but it has Deoxys color and it has a sky blue crown with a dark blue gem in front of the crown and it has a black regal cape with a white with black spotted fluffy collar. I will come to your state room in the Lumiose City Condos at eleven o' clock in the morning. Sincerely, Red Genesect aka Shiny Genesect." Genesect tries to think about last time he did his wii remote quest.

(FLASHBACK STARTS) (Meloetta said "Stop capturing Mewtwo and Genesect you monster." Meloetta used psychic and the red and blue-green tentacles under the beam are stunned, the red and blue-green tentacles under the beam rised up out of the ground and it's gigantic Deyoxys colored Tentacruel, the guardian of the balance beam. "Wait a minute, you used psychic, I am a water and poison type." He shrinks and dies from Meloetta's psychic attack, Dawn, Misty, Genesect and Mewtwo. Misty screamed that she saw Genesect and she ran away. Dawn disappeared for no reason.)

"I remembered him, when I rescued those guys." Said Genesect. He also reads "P.S. He is different because he is wearing the crown and the regal cape." Genesect closed his Nintendo 3ds.


	3. Invasion in Lumiose

Meanwhile back with Red Genesect, he is in his high speed flight form flying from Unova to Kalos. He sees mini flying saucers with Infected Tentacools driving on it. Red Genesect shoots at them via signal beam rapid fire. Red Genesect unfolds and uses blaze kick on five mini flying saucers. One UFO is kicked and four of them were knocked by one UFO like a bowling ball hitting the pins. 

"How do you like them apples?" Said Red Genesect. The Infected Tentacruel King Overlord's UFO appears floating down to Red Genesect. "We came here to invade the Kalos region to lift the Prism Tower of Lumiose City." Explained the Infected Tentacruel King Overlord. He presses the button and opens out a big tractor beam gun. "This is my weapon to abduct the Prism Tower." "I would not let you do this to my friend Genesect's hometown, Kalos." Replied Red Genesect. The UFO flies all the way to Kalos including the Infected Tentacool army in their mini UFOs. 

Back with Genesect, he is full from eating too much wings. He hears a door knock from his stateroom. Genesect answers the door and Red Genesect shows up. "Greetings my good friend, I am here to tag along with our mission." Said Red Genesect. Genesect hears a small tiny beeping sound. "What is that noise?" Asked Genesect. "The part where the invasion begins." Replied Red Genesect. After the beeping noise stops, a huge loud explosion occurred. They both looked outside and sees the invasion. A morale of Infected Tentacools are in mini UFOs blasting the people of the Kalos with laser guns. 

Genesect opens the window and they both leave the condo. Then he closed the window. Genesect rapidly fires flat yellow square shaped laser ammo from his cannon from his back at the mini UFOs. They avoided the laser with super speed. "Ha-ha, you missed us." Said one Infected Tentacool. They both used blaze kick on the mini UFOs. Two were knocked by their blaze kicks. The other ones were like bowling pins. 

"Enough fooling around pesky bugs!" Said the Infected Tentacruel King Overlord. "Who are you calling pests?" Said two Genesects. The Infected Tentacruel King Overlord pulls the lever in his UFO to use a laser beam a both of them to prevent two Genesects to move. "We cannot move Genesect, he is unstoppable!" Cried Red Genesect. "Look!" The Infected Tentacruel King Overlord's UFO flies to Prism Tower mercilessly. He presses the button and opens out a big tractor beam gun once again. He slightly slides the four sliders in a certain level of tractor beam with his four red and blue tentacles. A tractor beam is activated and lifts Prism Tower. The tower is successfully abducted. 

Without the Prism Tower, Lumiose City has no electricity. "Follow me to my home planet." Said the Infected Tentacruel King Overlord. The mini UFOs follows his UFO to planet Saturn in the 9th dimension. "We have a top secret mission to save the universe. We are going to get a huge spaceship to get across the 9th dimension and take out the Infected Tentacools." Said Red Genesect. "Who are you talking to Red Genesect?" Asked Genesect. "To this guy Genesect, he is totally clear." Red Genesect points at the mirror. Genesect made a face palm. "Let's just go." Ordered Genesect.


	4. Blastoff

"How are we going to space without a rocket?" Asked Genesect. "I think we might build one or buy one." Answered Red Genesect. "How about we buy a rocket instead of building one because it will take forever Red Genesect. Where do we get our rocket?" "Genesect, this rocket store is right next to you silly old bug." Exclaimed Red Genesect. Genesect turns around and glanced at the rocket store, each rocket costs $299.99 just like how much his white Wii U costs. They all sauntered to the store.

As they opened to the door, they all glimpsed at the rockets in history of N.A.S.A. "This is our destiny, Genesect." Said Red Genesect. "My destiny is Papa John's chicken wings, Wii U, Nintendo 3ds, and Fios on Demand!" Exclaimed Genesect. "What kinds of rocket do you like Genesect?" "I like the Saturn V rocket, but even better. They have a custom rocket isle!" Said Genesect. They all dashed into the isle and Genesect bought the blueprint of a Saturn V rocket with Solid Rocket Boosters from the Ares V rocket. "So, you want me to build a rocket for you?" Asked the architect employee. Genesect nodded yes so hard, that he snapped his head off and oil is gushing. But, Red Genesect fixed the purple Genesect's head. "That is going to hurt, but I will develop your rocket momentarily." The employee goes to the building site while the two Genesects are waiting and playing with their Nintendo 3ds. 

Two hours later, Genesect's rocket is fully built. He hands the money to the employee and takes his rocket. 

They all ran all the way to the center of Lumiose City, without the prism tower. "Ok Genesect, we will launch our rocket on the site where the tower used to exist." Announced Red Genesect. "Instead of the lunar model, we used a capsule for us. By the way, I have our hyper speed potion to go very speedy in space and also to warp places." Said Genesect. Two Genesects drinks their potions. "All packed up on everything Red?" "Yes all packed up and ready to launch." "My rocket is named, Ultrazoic 9000." Explained Genesect. They moved into the elevator and the door to the rocket's command model. "May I do the honors Red?" "Sure, go ahead." Replied Red Genesect. He pressed the launch button and then the countdown starts. The countdown says "T-minus, 10... 9... 8... 7... 6... 5... 4... 3... 2... 1... BLASTOFF!" And the way the rocket goes, out of Earth's orbit.


	5. The mutated Infected Tentacool

Meanwhile, back in the planet Saturn in the 9th dimension. It has a strange castle that looked similar to royal road, but it is showing the giant black regal cape behind the castle. The color of the castle is black, orange-red, & cyan. The Infected Tentacruel King Overlord's UFO & the mini UFOs were flying all the way to his castle.

But one day, an abrupt mutation affected on one Infected Tentacool going on during Infected Tentacool inspection day on the throne room. This Infected Tentacool is writhing & squirming around. Until eventually, it now has six tentacles & it had the Infected Tentacruel King Overlord's cap, but no crown. Additionally, it has horns on the cap.

All of the Infected Tentacools were gathering around the mutated Infected Tentacool. They all picked up the mutated one. Then they placed it next to the throne, where the Infected Tentacruel King Overlord sits at. "I hear by a crowning ceremony of a special Infected Tentacool with a mutation." Announced The Infected Tentacruel King Overlord. He gives the copy of his crown, but it was a bit small. He is officially crowned to be prince for the mutated Infected Tentacool. "Newcomer, since you are now crowned to be prince, you are now named to be the Infected Hexacool." Said the Infected Tentacruel King Overlord. "Furthermore, you are assigned to be in the ranking, researcher & notable member of the Infected Alien Squad. The ceremony is over, get back to work all Infected Tentacools." All of the Infected Tentacools scrambled & scattered all around the castle & back into their regular activities.

The Infected Hexacool glanced at the Infected Tentacruel King Overlord. "Come with me Infected Hexacool, I will take you to a tour." Announced the Infected Tentacruel King Overlord. The Infected Hexacool saunters with the Infected Tentacruel King Overlord to the researchers room. When the Infected Hexacool opens the door, he glimpses the unnamed researcher as a skeleton lying on the desk, with spider webs in the room. "Excuse me sir." The Infected Tentacruel King Overlord told. He pushes the skeleton out of the desk, & displays an old gateway 2000 Windows 95 computer without a cd drive, except the 3.5 floppy disk drive. Additionally, it has a box full of hd 1.44 mb floppies & dd 720kb floppies. "Bah, this computer is old & cruddy." Cried the Infected Hexacool. "Well too bad, I am not paying hundreds of dollars for another HP Pavilion TouchSmart Windows 8 desktop like mine, so live with it!" Demanded the Infected Tentacruel King Overlord. He slams the door in anger and the Infected Hexacool is in the researchers room.

The Infected Tentacruel King Overlord walks in anger in the hallway. He notices the flyer about the windows 8 installation disc that costs $25, then he picks it up & reads it on the front page. He flips the flyer in the back side advertising a free windows 8 dell tablet xps 10 in a purchase with the windows 8 installation disc. He grins and he says "That would be a nice thing for my Infected Hexacool." He orders the windows 8 disc with a free windows 8 dell tablet xps 10.

The Infected Tentacruel King Overlord obtained the stuff in a plastic bag that says dell, then he goes to the blast-o fusing machine room in his castle. He pulls out a blue dd 720kb diskette with his left tentacle, then he pulls out a 2gb SD card with a micro SD card adapter with his right tentacle. He puts his blue diskette on the left door, then he puts his SD card with a micro SD card adapter on the right door. He closes two doors hermetically & then he presses the fuse button. The left & right door was fused into the output door. The door opens & shows a blue diskette with an SD card adapter with a micro SD card adapter, this special fused blue diskette contains 2gb & extra 720kb. "That would be a nice gift for the Infected Hexacool." Said the Infected Tentacruel King Overlord. He places the special diskette in the bag with the windows 8 stuff.

Meanwhile, back with the Infected Hexacool. He is asleep on the desk. Until the door knocks in a happy beat. He wakes up & answers the door. "Guess what I got little guy?" Said the Infected Tentacruel King Overlord. "Is it a windows 8 because I was obsessed with the new computer?" Asked the Infected Hexacool. The Infected Tentacruel King Overlord smiles & he nods up & down. He gives a bag to the Infected Hexacool. He had gotten the bag & pulls out the installation disc that made him happy. Also, he pulls out a windows 8 dell tablet xps 10, this made him happier. Lastly, he obtained the special diskette & he was exceedingly glad. "Since you do not have a phone, I gotten you an HTC Windows phone 8X." Reminded the Infected Tentacruel King Overlord. He gives the HTC Windows phone 8X to the Infected Hexacool. The Infected Hexacool hugs the Infected Tentacruel King Overlord for these gifts. He opens the installation disc & uses the USB cd drive to activate the disc. One setup later, he tosses the USB cd drive in the trash because the installation is done. He closes the special diskette's slide door for the adapter for the SD card with micro SD card adapter, then he inserted the diskette into the computer. The computer successfully reads the diskette & then he formats the diskette, so he can save, load, or delete data. He unboxes the windows 8 dell tablet xps 10, it comes with an attachable keyboard dock & an extra battery pack on the keyboard, and it also has an ac charger for the tablet & keyboard. He sets up the tablet. One setup later on the tablet, the formatting on the floppy drive from the desktop is complete, then he pulls out the special diskette & unlocks the slide door for the special diskette. He pulls out an SD card with micro SD adapter out of the special diskette, then he pulls out the micro SD card from the SD card. Finally, he inserts the micro SD card to the windows 8 tablet, & it successfully reads the micro SD card. He gets his soft briefcase out. He puts away his tablet, the keyboard dock, & the special diskette into the soft briefcase.

"Ok Infected Hexacool, your mission is to spy on Genesect, while you are in the UFO in cloaking mode. You also needed to wear some goggles, so you can see your visibility while the UFO is invisible." Demanded the Infected Tentacruel King Overlord. "You got it boss." Responded the Infected Hexacool. The Infected Hexacool sprints to his UFO with his soft briefcase. His UFO begins to activate cloaking mode. Then he puts on his goggles & flies into action.


	6. The legend of the Giant eternal flower

Genesect & Red Genesect are in space, but they are away from earth. But, while they are flying out earth, Genesect's rocket separates from the following list in order: Two Solid Rocket Boosters, S-IC first stage, S-II second stage, S-IVB third stage, Instrument unit, and then the command model with the cap being detached. Before they go to transfer the command model to the pod, a message from another planet was alerted.

It was an unidentified object from the message. "Genesect & red, I am glad you are in space. Before I will tell you the big thing, I will tell you the story." Said the message. "Many years ago, a man and a Pokémon called the eternal flower floette (special floette event coming soon, but it was a true story & not playable in game.) He loved that Pokémon so much. But one day, an epic war had begun. The eternal flower floette took part in the battle. Many years later, the man was given a miniature coffin. He wanted that Pokémon back, no matter how he liked it or not. In the Kalos region on the left corner, he had built a machine to give life a better place. After that, he had gotten his Pokémon back. He had suffered too much on negativity & jealousy because he had never forgave anyone in the world that had hurt his very favorite Pokémon. So he turned his machine into an ultimate weapon. This man had developed a huge destruction that had ended the battle. Many years later, the ultimate weapon was extinct in the modern life." The story was told.

"Wait, I will tell you the story about something else besides the recent story about floette. Long ago in the floette kingdom, the planet called Floria Flabébé. Every 3000 years, the following floettes such as the red floette, blue floette, orange floette, white floette, yellow floette, & the shiny eternal flower floette developed a celebration on all fairy type Pokémon. The shiny eternal flower floette had planted a seed for the giant eternal flower on a random planet on the floette kingdom. When a flower is fully grown but not bloomed, the six floettes given their fairy type power from their flowers to the giant eternal flower to fertilize the giant flower & seals the giant flower from anyone to come to the giant flower. A few years later when the giant flower is bloomed, the fairy type energy spreads into the floette kingdom & the whole universe if Pokémon. The spread of the fairy type energy spreads back to the six floettes & boosts the fairy type Pokémon & fairy type moves. But this 3000 years, the shiny eternal flower floette will plant the planet Saturn in the 9th dimension, but the floette kingdom is in the 9th dimension. You already know about the I.A.S., but the Infected Tentacruel King Overlord & his army were not invited for this year's celebration. The giant eternal flower was planted on the back of the castle for the I.A.S. Due to the Infected Tentacruel King Overlord's jealousy for the celebration, his army will invade Floria Flabébé & capture the six floette in jars. And that was the story about the giant eternal flower & the tradition of the Floria Flabébé holiday." The real important story was told. "So your important mission is to warn the citizens of Floria Flabébé about the I.A.S. invasion, so good luck." The message had ended.

Meanwhile, the Infected Hexacool & his invisible UFO followed the command model. He heard the second story & took notes on Microsoft word on his tablet. "Very interesting story, when I come to Floria Flabébé unharmed invisibly, I will take a quick picture what the planet's civilization looked like, so my king can know what is located at." Said the Infected Hexacool.

At last, the command model is transferring the two Genesects into the pod. They opened the door quickly & got out of the pod. "Ok Genesect, we will hyperspace together, but do not be lost. We are going to the 9th dimension in order to go directly to the solar system called the floette kingdom." Said Red Genesect. Two Genesects were glowing multi-colored & then they go lightning speed hyperspace jump. The Infected Hexacool followed them invisibly.


End file.
